


A Study In Red

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is sexy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jaime is smitten, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Muse - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne has been his best friend and muse for six years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Red

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Theme Red

“You’re late.” Jaime complained as he moved to the side to let Brienne in. 

Brienne said nothing as she moved around him. Jaime watched as she took her jacket off. He lifted his camera and snapped a few pictures. He frowned as he noticed the odd look in her expression. Something was off, the first sign being that she was late. She was never late. 

“I figured we could finish up the shot on the bed.” He said as he and Brienne moved into his studio. Brienne has been his best friend and his muse for the past six years. Most of his success as a photographer was due to Brienne and he almost always made it known to anyone who would listen. Each year he produced an art exhibit with a new theme. This years’ theme was called a Study in Red. 

“The setup is nice.” She said as she moved behind the changing screen. 

He’d draped the background in red silk as well as the round be he’d purchased. “Thanks.” He moved to set up his equipement, arranging the lighting and the settings on his camera. “Music or silence?” He asked. 

“Silence.” She answered after a long pause. 

Jaime frowned. She always chose music; classical. It calmed her nerves. He watched as she moved from behind the screen wearing the red binkini he’d brought. “We’ll do topless shots first,” Brienne nodded and undid her top without issue. “Just do your thing.” He instructed. 

She lied on her stomach, placing her arms underneath her head. 

Jaime lifted his camera and snapped a few pictures. He frowned as he noticed Brienne’s blank expression. Her eyes stared at him, but he could tell she was a million miles away. He sighed as he placed his camera down. “What’s wrong?”

Brienne blinked in surprise. “Nothing-“ She trailed off when he raised an eyebrow. She sighed. “Hyle and I broke up.” 

Jaime slowly counted to five in his mind before he responded impulsively. It was something he had forced himself to learn when it came to being friends with Brienne as doing so he avoided many arguments. He sat next to her on the bed and gently patted her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

Brienne snorted as she sat up, bringing her arms up to cover herself. “You hated hyle.” 

He shrugged as he shook his head. “Now hate is a strong word. More like despised.” He grinned as she laughed with a shake of her head. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” Brienne answered with a slight frown. “I should be upset, but I’m not.” 

“Hmm.” Jaime said. He knew why she wasn’t upset. Hyle was a pathetic little man who didn’t deserve someone like Brienne. “Why’d you two break up?” He watched as Brienne turned an interesting shade of red. “Brienne?” 

Brienne bit her lip as she answered. “He said-“ She trailed off and shook her head. “It’s stupid. Nonsense really.” 

Jaime watched as she continued to turn and even more interesting shade of red. “What is it?” 

Brienne bit her lips with the clear indecision to go on. “He-He said I was in love with you.” 

Jaime started with surprise as her words registered in his mind. “Oh.” He said simply. He stood and reached for his camera. He flicked a few photos, loving the look on her face as she tried to work out his non-reaction. He watched as she moved to pose for him and he smiled, the shutter of his camera the only sound heard in the room. “Are you?” he asked after a while. “In love with me that is.” 

She looked decidedly uncomfortable as she responded. “Jaime.” She said softly. 

“Brienne.” He said just as softly. He flicked a few more photos. “Are you going to answer my question?” 

Brienne slowly lowered her arms and he swallowed as he flicked a few more pictures. He’s never seen her look at the camera this way; at him this way. “Are you?” 

For a moment she looked conflicted before her expression cleared a small smile played on her lips. “Why don’t you stop hiding behind that camera and come find out?” 

Jaime chuckled as he did as she requested. “Are you sure?” He joked, sounding nonchalant, but inside he nearly trembled. 

“I’m sure.” She said. She patted the spot beside her. “Come over here.” 

Jaime nearly stumbled as he moved toward her, wrapping his hands around her face to pull her in for a kiss. Brienne’s mouth opened up to his own, moaning as he quickly slid his tongue inside. Her hands quickly made work of the t-shirt he wore. She tossed that over her shoulder as he gently pushed her back so she could lie flat. He pulled away from her mouth, panting for breath. He met her gaze steadily, noting the way her eyes had darkened. “This isn’t—this isn’t a ‘I’m vulnerable so fuck me’ type of fuck is it?” 

She rolled her eyes and opened her thighs so he could lie in between them. They both sighed as his hardness pressed up against her center. “No.” She answered, shaking her head. She moved to unbutton his jeans. 

Jaime kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and her chin before moving on to her lips. “Are you sure?” He asked, hissing in pleasure as she suddenly moved her hands down the back of his jeans, gripping his ass. 

“Yes.” She repeated firmly. She lifted her hips as he moved to slide her bikini bottoms down her thighs. She slid his jeans and boxers halfway down, moaning low in her throat as he slid inside of her. 

“Fuck Brienne,” he hissed as he moved his hips. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for years.” 

She groaned low in her throat as she moved her hips against his own. “Jaime-“ She whimpered, briefly pulling him in for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Jaime rested his forehead against her own, gripping her hand in his own. He fucked her harder, he wasn’t going to last long and he hoped she forgave him for his early finish. “Mine.” He whispered hoarsely. “You’ve always been mine.” 

“I love you.” She moaned as she came, catching him as he collapsed on top of her. He mumbled something against her throat and she frowned. “What?” 

He lifted his head. “I said it’ll be better next time I promise.” 

She giggled and tightened her hold on him as he tried to move away from him. “You were perfect.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Are you in love with me?” 

“Yes.” Jaime answered simply. 

Brienne shook her head. “Why did we wait so long to tell each other?” 

Jaime shrugged as he moved to lie beside her. “We’re idiots.” He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “Nap for thirty minutes then start on round two?” 

END


End file.
